


彩蛋

by Chaohejindaopian



Category: 900G - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaohejindaopian/pseuds/Chaohejindaopian
Summary: 本子彩蛋——完全搞不懂AO3该怎么用的刀片





	彩蛋

此篇为短漫[异常仿生人]下篇

> 上篇漫画请在水母的lofter主页查看

文章作者:硬质合金刀片

如果再有一次机会，Gavin一定不会让这个该死的塑料块进自己的家门。

“该死……放手你这个天杀的仿生人！”Gavin挣扎着，机械的关节有力地钳制住他的手腕，Gavin感觉到后背硌上了木质地板，冰凉，坚硬，他装修的时候特意参考了同居人的意见，可惜最后那个人也没有住进来，现在，他开始后悔自己为什么没有听那个导购小姐的话，在挑选家具的时候顺便买上一块柔软的地毯了。

“Reed警官，”平静低沉的声音在他的头上响起，如果排除自己的手被禁锢在头顶，那个塑料块的膝盖正顶在自己的两腿之间的话，Gavin觉得他还可以把这当成一场同事之间“亲切”的工作之余的交流，但是那张令人生厌的脸就悬在自己的头顶，居高临下地俯瞰着，就像是欣赏某个战利品，或者更甚，Gavin打了个寒颤，恐惧的战栗沿着他的脊柱攀上。

“操，你脑子短路了吗！”Gavin骂道。

他看见那瓣冷漠的薄唇抿出了一个嘲讽的角度，奇怪的很，这张脸和Hank家那个蠢兮兮的RK800几乎一模一样，但是他从来不会认错，这张脸更加冷漠和凶狠，或许移除无用的情感模块带来的就是这样的副作用。

“我将要向您叙述即将发生的事，”薄唇开合，吐出让Gavin心惊的话来，“我将要用我的外接零件，人类称之为阴茎，插入您的身体里，用它的头部摩擦您的肠道和前列腺，直至我们双方都达到高潮。”那张禁欲的脸一本正经地说着成人网站都不敢写出来的直白措辞，Gavin噎了一瞬，骂道：“你他妈想上我？”

“这不是一个请求，Reed警官，”仿生人强硬地开口，“这只是一个通知。”

“操……”Gavin的脏话还没出口，仿生人的舌头已经趁着他开口的间隙钻进了嘴里，以能够让樱桃梗打结的灵活度擒住了Gavin，饥渴地吮吸着，仿生人不需要呼吸，不需要进食或者摄入水分，Gavin不知道这个仿生人在渴求什么，也许是他挣脱之后的一顿毒打？

可惜人类的力气终究比不过用以侦讯的机器。

Gavin咒骂着，仿生人的手伸进了他的裤子里，隔着贴身的四角短裤揉搓着他的阴茎。“你硬了，”仿生人平铺直叙地宣布，“DPD最讨厌仿生人的Gavin Reed警官，因为他厌恶的塑料货的一个吻，就硬的淌水。”

Gavin瞪着仿生人，愤怒和屈辱烧灼着他的脑袋和脸颊，他可能骂空了所有已知的粗口，但是仿生人依旧不为所动，甚至还沉醉地看着Gavin喋喋不休冒出脏话的嘴，手上的动作认真而投入，Gavin的骂声渐渐小了下去，最终止于一声压抑的呻吟。仿生人倾身向前，阴影覆盖住Gavin的身体，像是一个拥抱。“接下来，”仿生人啮咬着Gavin的耳廓，舌尖描着软骨的轮廓滑到耳垂，低沉性感的声音掺杂着刻意模仿出的呼吸在Gavin的脑海中横冲直撞，“我要把你操射。”

仿生人把一根手指捅进后穴，异物入侵的感觉让Gavin瑟缩了一下，该死的塑料块为什么会随身带着润滑剂，他到底计划多久了。Gavin懊恼地咬紧了下唇，闷哼从他鼻腔里泄露出来，仿生人显然是听见了这个声音，他微笑了一下，Gavin不知道这个机械的蠢货居然会笑，舌尖抵在了Gavin的胸口，仿生的唾液浸透薄薄的织物，冰凉的触感让Gavin激灵了一下，仿生人吸吮着他的乳尖，被唾液润濡的T恤在那张该死的嘴里发出令人羞耻的水声。

“混蛋……放手！”Gavin挣扎着骂道，尾音被突然加入的第二根手指插成了一道缥缈的轻呼。“Gavin，”仿生人的舌头绕着Gavin的乳尖打圈，声音中充满了色情的含糊，“你似乎搞错了什么，现在掌握主动权的是我，你没有资格提条件。”

“谁他妈跟你提条件，”Gavin扭动着身体试图把乳尖从仿生人嘴里解救出来，但那只让他胸口的水痕扩大了范围，“我他妈……放开我！我命令你！该死的！”

仿生人的头离开了Gavin的胸口，还没等Gavin松一口气，这个自作主张的塑料块就把嘴覆上了另一侧乳首，Gavin发出一声压抑的尖叫，后穴的手指也在此刻动了起来，灵活的，比体温略低的手指在他的甬道中抽插刮擦，Gavin低声喘息着，身体背叛了他的意志，将快感一阵阵浇灌进他的大脑，他不受控制地发出颤抖的呻吟，伴着令人面红耳赤的水声在这个安静的房间里显得格外色情。

仿生人就在此时放开了他。

Gavin迷茫地看着他，后穴还紧吮着两根手指似乎不舍得它们的撤离，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，嘴角因为挣扎和喘息挂着一丝淫靡的亮色，仿生人额角的圈黄了一瞬：“很漂亮。”他说。

“我他妈……现在就想把你的外接设备，你的屌扯下来塞进你的嘴里。”Gavin骂道，他注意到仿生人停顿了一下，似乎在思考什么。

“纠正一个错误，”仿生人冷冰冰地笑了起来，“是你的嘴里。”

有那么一瞬间Gavin想不顾自己的牙齿咬碎那个坚硬粗壮的大家伙，但是他没成功，他被固定在仿生人的胯间，两只手腕都被仿生人抓在手里，像个造型奇怪的提线木偶，被耸动的腰腹一下下撞进嘴里，咽喉的刺激逼出了生理性的泪水，Gavin泪眼朦胧地一边看着仿生人操自己的嘴，一边听着他该死的，关于自己的嘴有多舒服的感想。

“Reed警官，”不需要呼吸的仿生人的语调总是这样波澜不惊，“我一直注视着你。”

Gavin嘴里被塞的满满当当，他花了一些时间才反应过来仿生人未说出口的暗指，然后，正如运算结果预测出的那样，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“我从镜头里看着你，”仿生人放开了Gavin的手，他的手指拂过人类的脸颊，传感器反馈出温度，那是他所欠缺的，也永远不会拥有的东西，“你的一切，你的痛苦，欢愉，还有，”仿生人的手指插进人类的发间，把他从自己的阴茎上扯了起来，“欲望。”

“你喜欢这个，不是吗，”仿生人握住阴茎拍打人类的脸颊，后者因为震惊和羞耻一时没有做出什么反应，“像个饥渴的母狗一样吸着这玩意，我该喊你什么？Reed警官？还是两块钱可以操一晚上的婊子？”

“跟踪我的人……是你？”人类屈辱地仰视仿生人，似乎要用视线在他脸上灼出一个洞来。

“您邀请了您的跟踪者留宿，”仿生人冷静地歪曲着事实，“而我，把这视为一种暗示。”

Gavin骂不出来了，他被仿生人按在桌子上狠狠地进入，充分扩充的后穴没让他感到什么疼痛，仿生人从背后紧贴着他的身体，一只手环过他的腰侧垫在桌上，把他紧紧搂向对方，他喘息着呻吟，意识模糊地求饶，可惜仿生人显然没打算放过他，反倒用空闲的那只手握住他胀痛的肉棒，快速地撸动着，还时不时用指尖抠弄敏感的马眼。

“不……住手，太……啊，再用力一点……”Gavin混乱地喊着，身体不由自主地迎合着仿生人的动作来回摆动，前后夹击的刺激让他挣扎着想要逃离快感的漩涡，但是每一次他试图抽离自己，都会被腰间那只手抓回来，然后再一次被用力地贯穿。

终于，积累的快感突破了顶峰，Gavin的指甲在木质桌面上挠出一条长长的划痕，尖叫着在仿生人的手中射了出来。

 

“所以，”五分钟后，穿戴整齐的Gavin抱着手臂冷冷地看着面前跪在电路板上的RK900，“你他妈跟我说有重要的事不能搬进来跟我住，就是为了跟踪我然后跟我玩一场该死的强奸play？”

“还有装摄像头和窃听器，”RK900规规矩矩地跪在电路板上小声辩解，脸上还未修复的涂层随着他的动作一张一合，Gavin揉着震得发疼的拳头，思考着要不要在他另一边脸上再对称地来一下子。

“把窃听器拆了，然后带着你的行李滚进来，”Gavin冷着脸甩下这么一句，“别他妈再跟我搞这个奇奇怪怪的玩意了。”

“但是调查数据表明适当的情趣对于亲密关系有……”

“滚！！！”

 


End file.
